


Is That Blood Or Lipstick?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Choi Nicholas, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, Nafla - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gang/Mafia AU, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19538698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Your fiance comes home drunk with a red stain on his collar.





	Is That Blood Or Lipstick?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suggestive Content, Violence
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr: @khhunniewriting

In the dead of night, you were awakened by loud banging on your door. Your vision was hazy as you reached to the other side of the bed. Cold. Your hand fell flat across the mattress, space your significant other usually occupied was empty.

Panic set in when you realized you were alone and the banging continued to echo the confined space of your small apartment. Your hand went under his pillow but again found nothing. “Shit!” There was no gun. Jumping out of bed you made a beeline to the closet. Frantically you searched for anything to defend yourself with.

“What kind of safehouse is this?!” If you would have been home there would be guns and knives hidden everywhere. In the floorboards, archways, under mattresses…

The banging got louder.

You grabbed a tire iron that had been left in there for some odd reason and slipped on one of his jackets. Cautious of your step you approached the door silently. Your dominant hand gripped tightly around the tire iron raising it above your head ready to strike as the other turned the doorknob.

“Bab-by!” Nafla stumbled through the door slurring his words.

“Nicholas!” You angrily shoved him away when you caught the strong scent of alcohol and women’s perfume.

He only laughed, too drunk to understand the situation. Loopy stepped out from the shadows to help Nafla into the home. “Hello Y/N.”

Your scowl momentarily subsided to greet him. He was the boss of the group so you had to behave in front of him. “Hello Boss,” you sighed knowing very well Nafla had been out with him on business.

“Remember, you can call me Loopy now. After all, you’re marrying this guy right?” Loopy chuckled as he helped Nafla onto the couch.

You sighed, “I don’t know about that.” Catching a glimpse of your ring as you closed the door reminded you of your impending wedding. At first, you had been thrilled your longtime boyfriend had finally decided to keep you for good. With that commitment came the knowledge of what exactly your future husband meant when he was out on business.

Now that you were in it for the long run you found yourself in hiding ninety percent of the time. Your ring made you a target to those who wanted to do harm to Nafla or MKIT Rain. But that wasn’t your greatest concern.

“Are you worried about becoming a young widow?”

Not even that, you shook your head in response. What worried you most was far more selfish and common to every woman. “There are always women around in your line of business. Women who wish to enjoy the luxuries and power that come with your lifestyle.” They, of course, did not know of the consequences. How they would have to be ready to leave all those luxuries behind if the time came to run.

You still remembered the night it happened to you. Nafla came home in the middle of the night with a bullet in his shoulder. He scooped you out of bed and threw you over the uninjured shoulder, his arm securing you in place. Owen and Bloo accompanied him with guns in hand as he got you into one of the blackout SUVs. He yelled at you for the first time ever, made you stay silent until he got you here to the safehouse.

All your belongings, material possessions, everything was gone. He had made an error and you were paying for it.

Loopy nodded understanding where you were going with this. He looked over at Nafla who had passed out on the couch. Perhaps making him drink to forget his worries wasn’t the best thing to do but he knew how worried he was of you leaving him. “It’s not easy being with us. They don’t know that but you do and he knows it too. I’ve never been in love so I don’t understand it but he is willing to do everything for you.”

Your heart fluttered- of course, you knew he loved you. The fact that he would talk about you to Loopy was a bit embarrassing.

“Shouldn’t you do the same?” he asked.

Looking over at your passed out fiance you saw an angelic face. He was completely out, peacefully sleeping. You loved him more than anything or anyone in the world. Those luxuries could burn for all you care, all you needed was Nafla.

When you nodded Loopy grew smug. “Good because no matter how many women strip their clothes or lap dance for him he just doesn’t-“

“WHAT!”

* * *

The next morning Nafla woke up to an icy reception. Literally, there was no blanket and the room was incredibly cold. Usually, when he came home late and passed out on the couch, he woke up with a blanket and breakfast waiting for him.

“Baby,” Nafla called out. Almost immediately he regretted it as the volume of his own voice made the headache worse. Sure the drinking would have something to do with it but he was sure it had to do more with the hits he took.

You walked out of the kitchen with crossed arms trying your best to conceal the fight that was brewing within.

Nafla took in the sight of you wearing nothing but one of his shirts. “Babe how can you dress like that, it’s freezing in here.”

“I know but I’m not allowed to go out to do laundry.” Being in hiding was difficult. The few sets of clothes that had been waiting for you in the apartment had been worn well beyond their limit. You showered daily but still- the fabrics had accumulated the odors to a point where your coconut body wash and cherry blossom lotion could not hide them. “You were supposed to bring me clothes yesterday.” Even he was out of clothes which is why you didn’t even have a pair of sweats to go with his shirt.

“Shit-” Nafla muttered to himself when he remembered. “Babe I’m sorry I-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Your chest rose and fell in anger. He was wearing a new suit, evidence of him having gone shopping for himself. Even his hair had been freshly dyed a bright shade of red, evidence of him having gone to a salon. Worst of all was the fact he had gone out drinking to strip clubs with the gang. “While I’ve been on house arrest you have been out enjoying yourself.”

“Baby-” Nafla followed you into the kitchen where you ran off to. “Y/N I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone so late.” He really did intend to go shopping for you. First thing was first, he had to change his appearance to throw off the enemy who was hunting him. “We got a tip, Youngwoo found out one of their money laundering establishments.was a strip club.”

“So go and kill the guy, don’t use it as an opportunity to enjoy yourself.”

“I didn’t!” Nafla was starting to get annoyed by your misplaced jealousy. Had he not proven you were the only woman he loved? Did you not trust him? “I was only there to do a job.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “Then why did you come home drunk?” Your eyes went to the collar of his shirt where red stains demanded your attention. “Is that blood or lipstick?” you asked eloquently pronouncing every word.

But you didn’t wait for the answer.

There were no other stains on his suit. If it were blood it would be splattered across other places.

Nafla quickly looked for a mirror to check what you had seen. “Babe it’s not-” he fell silent after loosening the tie and pushing the collar down. There he saw a purple bruise, a hickey.

He had no memory of it but there was a lot going on last night. Loopy insisting they play along as patrons and drink to loosen up. The more he thought about it the less he was sure about. “Y/N,” he chased you to the door where you were furiously putting on your shoes.

“Stop!” You held out your hand to keep him at a distance. You loved Nafla but sometimes he was so careless. The desperate plea in his eyes for you to listen was dismissed. “Don’t follow me, I need to think.”

“About what?” He took a step forward holding onto your hand. “Baby I love you.” He tenderly kissed your palm but it did little to calm you now that the hickey was visible to you.

The hurt in his eyes when you reclaimed your hand matched your own. Heartbroken you opened the door warning him once more to not follow you.

“Babe you can’t go out.” The apartment building was the safest place for you at the moment. What he and the others had done last night had probably angered their rival more. Nafla lost his home but they lost their income.

You offered no response. The loud slam of the door was it, you walked out of the apartment for the first time in weeks wearing his shirt and jacket.

He was sure you wouldn’t go far like that. If anything you would walk outside and instantly regret it when the cold wind hit your exposed legs. Nafla still had to make sure you were safe. He got his phone and called AP who was keeping watch off the building from a car across the street.

“Keep an eye on my wife.” Even if you were yet to be married Nafla already referred to you as his wife and so did the others.

“What, why is she going outside?”

Nafla sighed not wanting to get into details. “Some shit happened.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Andy (AP) joked only to immediately regret it when Nafla hung up. Well, fuck you too then. He watched the exit closely waiting for you to appear but you never did.

Inside you walked down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor. There was no way you would go outside the way you were. Instead, you walked around the lobby of the building, passing the mailboxes and empty building manager’s office.

Pacing the small area did little to calm your woes. Nearing the windows you saw the familiar SUV that had been posted at the front for the entirety of your residence in the building. Walking to the back you saw another similar SUV but this one was not entirely blacked out. You could see the driver and he did not look familiar.

When your eyes met you backed away.

It was too late.

The window broke as something pierced your neck. Almost immediately you fell to the ground- numb. Your legs did not respond to your mental commands. Your hand slowly went to your neck and pulled at the object lodged in your larynx. A dart. You dropped the object as your hands too fell asleep.

Nafla retracted his fist from the wall when he heard the sound of broken glass. It was subtle in the three-story apartment building but he heard it nonetheless. His mind immediately raced with the possibility of you being hurt.

Once again he called AP. “Did she go out?”

“No, she hasn’t. She looked out the window a while ago but turned around.”

Within seconds you saw a man climb through the broken window.

When Nafla heard the loud thud of foreign footsteps he flew into action leaving AP to wonder what had happened.

You attempted to call for help but the words were caught in our throat quite literally. The dart had numbed your body and damaged your vocal cords.

“Silent, just the way the boss likes ‘em.” The man picked you up bridal style and passed you to another who was waiting outside the window. A shard of broken glass cut your immobile leg in the process causing you to flinch and close your eyes.

“Sorry princess but we can’t afford to be gentle with you.” They ran to their getaway SUV where they threw you in and patted you down looking for concealed weapons.

Nafla came down the last few steps to see the broken window. When he saw the blood he knew it was yours. “Fuck!”

There were lewd remarks and definite cupping of your chest when they realized you were rather underdressed. “What a lovely surprise…” One of them stopped when they found your phone.

“Toss it!”

* * *

Your eyes opened and closed rapidly when the lights were turned on. For days you sat strapped to a chair, no food, no water, no sunlight. You were beginning to weaken substantially. Every time you passed out a little longer. This time you woke up to the feel of bandages around your throat.

Now there were only metal shackles around your ankles allowing you to stand but only walk a few feet away from the chair.

“Look who’s up.” The Boss had been watching you from outside the room. The one-way mirror allowing him to look inside but obstructing your view out. He entered with a smug grin knowing very well you could not speak thanks to your punctured larynx

Even in this situation, you managed to glare at him.

“Still got some fight in you?” Depriving you of basic necessities was a strategic move on his part to disable you further. He wanted you weak. “You must be some high-quality girl. What club did you work at before seducing one of Loopy’s men?”

You shook your head with disgust. I’m not a stripper!

“Not a club, maybe a bar? Don’t tell me you were just some normal unassuming woman who got herself mixed up with the wrong crowd.” He walked around you as if checking you out. “I’ve never settled down myself but for you…” He got closer and closer.

Your hands splayed out on his chest to keep him away. That’s when you realized your ring was missing. Your eyes widened in shock only to narrow back into menacing slits when the Boss slipped it out of his pocket.

“Looking for this?”

Your hand quickly grabbed at it but he moved.

“You’re a fast one.” He examined the ring further.

It was a simple band but the rock was breathtaking. A compromise made by Nafla who insisted the ring be huge and luxurious while you maintained a desire to keep from calling attention and making it simple. It wasn’t huge but it was of the highest quality available.

“I bet he would do anything to get you back.”

His tone sent chills down your spine. Right now you were nothing more than a pawn for him to use in the greater scheme of things. But, your greatest concern was Nafla. The way you stormed off after fighting… he would surely blame himself for this.

You shook your head denying his claims. Turning away to sit back down and pretend as if you were someone who didn’t matter.

“Do you want to find out?” he asked.

* * *

“Boss we found this.” One of the men handed Loopy your cellphone. It was scratched and broken but the screen was still partially working. He could see the picture of you and Nafla was set as the background.

After dismissing them Loopy went into the meeting room where Nafla and the others were already working on finding your captors. He approached Nafla placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “They found this.”

Nafla held your phone as if it were a priceless artifact. His resolve to find you was strengthened, not that it had ever been anything less than his first priority.

“We’ll find her,” Loopy assured. “Everyone is out there keeping an eye out for-” He was interrupted by the ringing of his own phone. When he saw the screen there was a sense of amazement.

He showed the screen with your name on it making everyone question. Nafla held your phone in his hands. That was surely not you but it was a good way to make him answer considering the number was a private line.

“It must be the person who got her.” Owen quickly hooked Loopy’s phone to the tracker. “Answer it.”

“So…” Loopy sighed into the phone. Even if they had the upper hand he wouldn’t allow them to act big. “Mind telling me why you’re not attacking directly?”

The Boss chuckled, “Isn’t it more fun this way?”

“She’s not essential to us.”

It hurt to hear but you knew Loopy had to say it. Just moments ago you had silently taken the same claim.

“Maybe not to you but I’m sure you got someone there who misses her. She’s very beautiful- nice legs, soft skin, and I just love the way she glares at me. The more she fights, the more I want to keep her for myself.”

“I’ll kill you!” Nafla had to be held back so he wouldn’t snatch the phone from Loopy. “Don’t you fucking touch her!”

Tears pooled near the corner of your eyes. You looked away to hide how affected you were from hearing your beloved’s voice. He sounded so broken you could imagine what state he must be in. “Ah-ii-ah” you desperately tried to speak to tell him you were fine and end his torment.

The Boss chuckled, “Who’s the lucky man?” The question was obviously directed at Loopy. “I want to talk to him.”

Loopy reluctantly gave the phone to Nafla.

“I want to talk to her!”

“Sorry,” the boss tried caressing your face but you slapped his hand away. “Even if I let her, she can’t. A shot to the larynx will do that to you.”

Nafla’s heart dropped at the thought of never hearing your voice again.

“If you want to talk to her you’ll have to come and see her perform at my new place. I had to set up shop somewhere else after you so kindly closed the last one.”

Your vision began to blur once more a warning of your impending unconsciousness. Soon you would be out like a light again, no telling for how long.

* * *

“This is definitely a trap Nafla so be careful.” Loopy secured his bulletproof vest under his clothes. Everyone was more than ready to help Nafla but they had to be smart about it. “Stick to the plan.”

Right now Nafla was full of rage. He needed to get you back, that was the only thing on his mind.

“Let me take care of him.” Loopy knew Nafla’s emotions were getting the best of him. He reeled him in and kept him from jumping out of the SUV. “Get Y/N out as soon as possible.”

Nafla nodded.

Inside you wearily stared up at the woman who was doing your make-up. She had a huge chest, most likely fake like the smile on he face. “Come on darling, smile. You’re clothed aren’t ya. It could be way worse believe me.”

Hardly. You looked down at the ridiculously short black and white shorts. They might as well be underwear. The matching top was long sleeved, most likely to hide the brushing on your wrists and arms, but hardly covered the black bra you were wearing underneath. You looked like a sexy prisoner mannequin from an adult costume shop.

The only positive of the whole experience was the fact that you got your hair washed and styled by the woman. She even put extensions in your hair to make longer curls that fell lower than your entire outfit. You truly were being made to look like her.

“There!” she exclaimed putting down the lipstick and turning you around to face the mirror. “Don’t you look beautiful?”

You silently stared on forcing a smile.

“Oops forgot you can’t talk, silly me.” She helped you up, still too weak from dehydration to do so on your own. “Let’s go show the boss.”

As you walked the long dark corridor in six-inch heels you heard the familiar sound of gunfire. The woman dropped to the ground with you in tow. She screamed loudly calling attention to you.

You slapped your hand onto her mouth to shut her up and pointed to an exit.

“We can’t-” she shook uncontrollably. This was her first time experiencing something like this. Instead, she dragged you back to the dressing rooms you had been in before. “Oh my god! What do we do.”

I told you what to do! You desperately wanted to yell at her.

“Come on we have to hide.” Her best idea was to duck under the vanity and hope someone didn’t shoot their way inside.

Crouched down under the table you began to form a plan. Nafla could be out there, that could be Mkit exchanging fire with the Boss and his people. You unstrapped the heels and threw them across the room. You could barely walk on your own, those things only made it worse.

“What are you doing?”

You pointed to the door deciding it was best to take your chances than become a pawn for the boss to use against Nafla.

“Don’t leave me!” She held onto you prohibiting you from moving forward.

When shots came through the door you pushed her back into hiding and crawled in behind her.

The door was kicked off its hinges and fell flat onto the ground. “Y/N!”

Your eyes widened as you heard the familiar voice. Instantly you came out of hiding relieved to see your fiance’s fading red hair. Nafla! You tightly wrapped your arms around him nearly crying off the makeup that had just been applied.

“Baby, are you alright?” he kissed the top of your head. Putting the gun down for a moment to examine you. There was a look of concern as he eyed the bruises and dullness of your eyes. You were visibly tired and in need of medical attention but nevertheless, you nodded with a smile.

“We have to go,” he wrapped an arm around your waist urging you out.

Tapping him to stop you pointed at the woman hidden behind you. She had no part in any of this. If anything you had a hunch she too had suffered thanks to the Boss. Now that she saw a way out she wanted to take it as well. We have to take her.

Nafla eyed her as she happily held onto your outstretched hand. “Alright but don’t try anything,” he warned her.

You were thankful for the fact that despite your lack of words Nafla knew what you were trying to say.

Just like Loopy planned, Nafla got you and exited the building as soon as possible. He brought you out to a waiting blackout SUV. The doors opened revealing the familiar faces of Bloo who helped you in and AP who was at the wheel.

“Take care of her, I’ll be back.” Nafla ran back into the building before you could stop him.

Bloo held you back making sure not to lose you too

* * *

You fell asleep as Bloo and AP drove to a far unknown location. When you awoke you were warmly tucked in on a huge soft bed. Natural light flooded the room making you squint until it was bearable.

When your eyes fully opened you took in the sight of the large bedroom. The floor to ceiling windows were draped in sheer ivory linens making every detail stand out. This wasn’t a place you recognized. Looking down at your arm you looked like you were at a hospital. An IV drip stood close by which explained why you felt a lot better. No more headaches or dizzy spells.

You felt like you had finally rested rather than succumbing to unconsciousness.

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest when the door opened. “Nicholas-” your voice was weak but it was there. You were talking!

Nafla rushed over to you not expecting to see you up. “Y/N!” he hugged you pulling you out of bed and onto the cold marble floor.

You were in tears as you desperately clung to him. “I’m sorry,” you apologized for having caused him the trouble of a shoot out, for fighting, for ever doubting him.

“I should be the one apologizing.” He pulled away to meet your eyes. The pads of his thumbs wiped away your tears as he too began to get a bit watery-eyed. “Sorry I do stupid shit and put you in danger.”

You laughed unable to resist. You were just so happy to be back in his arms, you could hardly control the tears. The danger was a given. From the beginning, you knew what he did wasn’t legal. “I don’t care if I’m in danger as long as you save me.”

“Always,” he kissed you once more. This time it was a gentle kiss full of unspoken emotion. He feared he would never see you again, that you would curse the day he stepped into your life.

Your hands caressed his face, it was like you couldn’t believe he was really there.

“I love you more than anything.” The hickey was gone but he still recalled the pain in your eyes when you saw it. “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“I want you too,” you whispered indisputably sure of your decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really long already so I didn’t go into too much detail at the end or it would become a series. SO here are your unanswered questions: Nafla got her vocal cords fixed while she was out, the girl was released, and the house is the one he was preparing for after the wedding ^^


End file.
